


Breakfast in Bed

by IMAgentMI, PFLAgentYork (Legendaerie)



Series: Post-PFL RP AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/pseuds/PFLAgentYork
Summary: Carolina and York wake each other up in turn for food in bed. One makes bacon. The other has sausage.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> its SAROS TURN TO WRITE THE SUMMARY AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME.

Carolina surfaces from sleep by inches, the light from the crescent moons outside the window illuminating the room that she is still slow to recognize, and the bed she barely remembers buying only yesterday.  The light is just weak enough to let her eyes adjust comfortably, but bright enough to make out the outline of York’s bare shoulder next to her.  He’s lying on his side, his back to her and his hair frosted in moonlight.  The covers have fallen to nearly his waist and Carolina reaches down to pull them back up again - but an idea gives her pause.  Instead she leans closer, and glides a fingertip along the side of his arm.

“York?” Carolina draws her finger down York’s bicep, along the curve of his elbow and nearly down to his wrist before trailing it back up again. “York sweetheart? Can you hear me?”  She presses her lips lightly to his shoulder before grazing her hand down his arm again.

He stirs, words slurred by sleep. “Yeah, ‘lina? ‘s up?”

She places another gentle kiss.  “I kinda want to try something for a bit. You mind? You don’t have to do anything, just turn over on your back.”

York hums, shifts and complies, snug against her warm body. “Okay.” His eyes are closed, apparently too tired to move.

Carolina pulls the covers up to his chest, places a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thanks.”  Then careful not to pull the blankets back down, she ducks under the covers.

Carolina shifts down the bed, curling her legs and angling them away so as not to hit the footboard. She reaches one arm over York carefully to hold herself up, while with her other hand she trails her fingers over his hip to his groin.  It’s too dark under the blankets to see anything, so she moves slowly, stopping as she finds his cock, soft under her fingers.  She ducks down to take his head into her mouth, then moves her hand back down so she is embracing his hips.  She caresses his dick with her tongue, getting it slick enough that as she closes her lips around him, she glides along easily.  She keeps up the movement as she starts to suck, careful not to let his still-soft cock slip out.

Still mostly asleep, York cracks an eye open. He can’t make out much in the dark, but there seems to be a Carolina-shaped lump under the sheets. The sensations she’s giving him are quite different; he can’t remember if they’ve ever done this before, and it’s both stimulating and relaxing at once. He sighs, murmurs an appreciate take on her name, and lets her work with a hand resting on what he assumes is her head.

Carolina acknowledges his touch with a brief hum, doesn’t break her slow rhythm.  She stops sucking for a moment, just so she can swirl her tongue around him, then pushes down, taking him deeper until her lips press a kiss against him at the base of his cock.  She pulls back up before doing it again, all the way down to nuzzle her lips against him.  His body is starting to respond - she can feel him getting firmer as she moves, and the next time she pushes down, he is starting to lengthen toward her throat. Carolina gives a second hum of satisfaction, presses her lips a little more firmly around him and continues to move, a touch quicker than she did before.

He can hear his breathing getting louder, out of sync with the muffled sounds coming from under the blanket. York fights to keep still, even as his whole body starts to react to the heat and motion of her mouth. The hand on her head slides down to about her shoulder, makes a fist in the blankets.

“Good morning,” he moans, spreading his legs a little more to give her better access.

Carolina pulls off him with an obscenely wet smack of her lips, making sure she can hear her little moan of appreciation.  “Good morning to you, too.  This okay?”  She takes his head back into her mouth while she waits for his answer.

“Very,” he assures her, eyes fluttering closed as he grins. “You wake up wanting me? Do I haunt your dreams like this?”

She pulls back again, and for a moment regrets the blankets over her head, blocking the smouldering look she would give him.  “I  _ always _ want you. It’s just that sometimes I can control myself better than others.”  She tries to push all the way down his shaft again, but in the short time they’ve been talking, he’s become fully erect. She continues on with a strange mix of satisfaction and disappointment - she loves seeing him become aroused, but getting to enjoy him in the scant few minutes before his body began to respond in earnest, was oddly charming. Hopefully he won’t mind her doing this again in the future.  

Now that the moment of novelty is past, Carolina gets to work.  She holds York upright with one hand, moving her head down where she can drag her lips carefully over his balls.  She mouths gently around each one before licking over then, all the way up the underside of his cock and up over his head.  She sucks hard at the tip, pulling away with a pop, then goes down to slide her mouth and tongue sideways along his cock all the way back up again.  Her breath is speeding up - through the blankets she can hear his becoming more ragged.  She leans over for just a moment to lick over his hip bone, then rubs circles into it with her thumb while she returns to his cock.

This time, his moan is louder, more desperate. He’s torn between savoring this and wanting to see her, taste her, feel her; York tilts his head back on a sharp inhale, fumbling for her under the sheets until he can touch her face for real.

“C’mere,” he whispers, coaxing her up with fingertips on her jaw. “Lemme taste you, too.”

Carolina pulls back, but nuzzles against his fingers before settling back down.  “In a minute.”  She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, then pushes down as deep as she can, pressing her tongue up against the roof of her mouth, creating pressure that she has to force him through.  She pulls back off.  “I’m still enjoying this.  I’m not ready to give it up yet.”  She gives a quick, playful lick up his cock.  “Just lay back.  Relax.  Enjoy it.”  Another lick. “Until you can’t stand it anymore.  Then you can beg me to come up.  But for now…”  Carolina presses her lips in a kiss to the head of his dick, keeps them closed as she drags them down the underside of his cock again, humming as she goes.  She mouths over one of his balls again, and caresses it with her tongue, then shifts to the other, doing the same, and continues humming.

He can’t really argue with that; even if he was awake enough to really string together some sort of convincing reason that she should ride him senseless instead, York is loving this, too. It’s better, somehow, in the middle of the night. The sensations seem more exciting, more pleasurable when he’s fresh from sleep and everything seems like a good idea. He strokes her hair and puts his mouth to better use, hips stirring under some of the deeper strokes.

“God, Carolina-- you know I can’t say no to you easily, and this-- ahhh, yes, just like that--” his legs tense as she takes him down deep and moans. “Fffuck, I love you. Love this. Love that you love this, too, because-- ‘cause I love it when you get your mouth all over me. Love feeling you want me. Love loving you back, too.” It’s not especially coherent or brilliant stuff, but it’s heartfelt. “Fuck, you’re suckin’ all the good words out of me.”

Carolina moans as she soaks in his words of praise and encouragement, and pulls back off to speak.  “York, pull the blankets down.  I want you to watch.”

He complies, trying not to whisk them off her entirely but still hissing at the sudden chill. The sight of Carolina, gilded silver-blue from the light seeping through the thin curtains, reverent between his knees helps with the chill. “Oh,” he says, and the rest of his words are lost as she takes his cock in her mouth again.

Carolina thrusts down on him, over and over in rapid succession, lips firm around him, trying to find an even comfortable pace. She won’t be able to last long at this speed, but the question is, will he?  She keeps going, working her tongue to keep him wet, lips tight, but careful not to tense her jaw with the effort.  

He can’t keep still, not when she’s working him like this - York sinks his fingers into their sheets but instead of steeling him, it does the reverse. The reminder that they’re here, on-planet, in a bed they bought in a house they helped restore, living on their own accord, pushes them that much closer. “Oh, oh fuck, Carolina, ‘m close, how-- how do you want it? T-tell me, f-fuck, I can’t--”

“Shhhh… just relax. Don't think, York. Just come for me.  I just want you to come.”  Carolina's own arousal and desire is dwarfed by this single need.  She reaches out to cover his hand where it grips the sheets, the tenderness in her look lost in the darkness before she takes him in her mouth again. “I love you. Come for me.” 

It’s that little extra point of contact, that tender gesture that pushes him over the edge. York comes with his head thrown back and his fingers entwined with hers, praising her to the last until his words blur into nonsense and his senses short out.

Carolina catches his semen in her mouth, holding him there only a while longer, just to make sure he is finished before she swallows.  A few more swipes with her tongue to make sure he’s clean and then she pulls away, laying his cock down rather than let it drop.  Carolina sits up, scooting back up towards him, pulling the covers up to his chest before cuddling up next to him and pulling it the rest of the way over them both.  She presses her forehead to his shoulder, draping an arm over his waist.  “I love you,” she whispers into his skin. “Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna,” he murmurs, pulling her even closer. “I’d miss you.”

“No, you won't.”  Carolina smiles, tightening her grip around him. “Because I'll be in your dreams. Finding new and exciting ways to make you come. Go enjoy it. Go to sleep.”

“You owe me kisses first,” York reminds her, shifting onto his side. “Hand them over.”

“Mmm, here you go.” Carolina arches against him so her breasts press against his chest as she kisses him. She draws the kisses out, long and slow, and tries not to to let her own thirst get the best of her.  “Better?”

He growls in appreciation, briefly tightening his grip around her to savor the soft crush of their chests together. “Much. Gonna be tired for that morning sex, but… worth it. God, I love you. You’re perfect.”

“We don't have to have morning sex, York.” Carolina combs her fingers through his hair. “Sleep in as long as you need. I'll be here when you wake up. Even if it's the afternoon.”

“So long as you’re here,” he sighs, completely relaxed against her, “I’m happy.”

“Then you're going to be happy the rest of your life.” Carolina closes her eyes, sighs against him, “because I'll always be here. You can't get rid of me now.”

“Nor you with me. You’re stuck with me,” and he says the last with a little bit of sing-song. “Forever and ever.” He can’t help but smile at that, even as he starts to drift again; so warm with love and contentment he could burst from it, and so tightly entwined around Carolina she might have trouble moving later. 

Perfect happiness. He prays it’s still there when he wakes up.

 

* * *

 

Carolina wakes up to the smell of food and a kiss on her forehead.

“It's ten in the morning, sweetheart. I made you brunch in bed.”

She cracks open one eye, taking in the sight of York kneeling on the bed beside her, holding a plate of bacon and French toast and a glass of orange juice on a wide raw wooden board left over from renovating the front porch.

Carolina yawns and stretches, sitting up slowly to avoid jostling the bed too much. She's still naked, but she's at least covered from the waist down. “Oh my god, York. You've brought me breakfast in bed before, but never like this.”  Another massive yawn resolves itself into a delighted smile. “Have you eaten? How long have you been awake?” 

“About 45 minutes. D’s been talking me through the recipe - I had a little slice of toast to test it, but there’s more I need to cook. Should be okay for a few minutes.” The juice trembles in the glass as he adjusts his grip, impatient. “Do you wanna try it? There’s maple syrup, raspberry syrup, and some powdered sugar” -- in little mismatched bowls above the plate-- “since I wasn't sure what you liked on your toast.”

“I'll have to try a little of everything.”  Carolina crosses her legs and helps York position the board across her knees. “Thank you.”  She tilts her head for a kiss, just a short peck so she doesn't lose track of the board. “God, what did I do to deserve you?”

“Gave me a blowjob while I'm half asleep,” he jokes, careful not to jostle the bed as he sits in a more comfortable position, grabs his pillow and eases it behind her so she can lean back if she wants. “Eat it while it's hot. And before D starts to bitch about food safety and un-refrigerated pork bacon.”

Carolina answers by shoving an entire piece of bacon in her mouth. She pauses to moan in appreciation, before cutting her toast into pieces while chewing.  She swallows, looks up at York with soft eyes. “I've got that feeling again.”

“Glad you like my meat so much.”

“Well, that too, but… this feels too good, you know? Too good to be real?” Carolina pauses, forkful of French toast hovering midair. “I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up back on the  _ Mother _ .” 

“Me too.” He knows it's impossible - last he knew the ship was in pieces, grounded forever. York still hasn't decided how he feels about that. “But we’re safe here. You know that. Delta is watching over us. … god, that makes it sound like he’s dead. Sorry, D.”

_ “If you would like to get technical, I may not have ever been alive _ .”

“That's a little tough to wrap my head around so soon after waking up, D.”  Carolina glances up at the ceiling, then looks to York. “We need to try and rig up a way for him to project. I've started apologizing when I run into walls or slam a door too hard.”

“Yeah. Wonder if the projection equipment would change what he looked like…” York tilts his head and shrugs. “We can talk about avatar customization later. C’mon, eat, tell me how it tastes,” and he pecks her on the cheek.

Carolina takes her first bite, chews and visibly sags with enjoyment as her lips curl up.  “York, it's  _ perfect. _ I haven’t had French toast in years, but…”  She shovels in a much bigger bite. “This- “ She says thickly as she chews, “This is fantastic.”

“Want more?”

“Is there more?” It's embarrassing how eager she sounds. “Wait, you said you didn't have much, right?  Go get some and come eat with me.  Lots of room on the bed!”

“Absolutely. Give me five minutes to cook a few more slices - bacon, too?” He’s so pleased she likes it, he feels like he’s vibrating.

“Sure! In fact, if the bacon isn't all cooked already, we probably should cook it all. Then we don't have to worry about doing it later, and we can use it in salads and BLTs and stuff.  Do you want help?”

“Finish your plate, first. I’ll be right back.”

One last kiss, because he can and no one can stop him. Then York slips back to the kitchen to make up a second plate.

Carolina doesn't need to be told twice. The food is hot, her mouth is still watering and she's warm and comfortable in bed. Nothing she has experienced in her entire military career - not any formal UNSC functions, not her time assisting the Ambassador - none of it comes close to feeling as luxurious as this. Real food, in a huge bed, in _their_ _house_ …

Carolina eats slowly, pacing herself while she waits for York, and when he re-enters the room, it feels like the sun comes up all over again.  “Welcome back, handsome.”

“I'm stealing some of your raspberry syrup, since I don't think I made enough.” He’s poured the leftovers on his slice, and dusted it liberally with sugar. “We’ll have to make more with the next batch. It’s so good.”

The board is big enough for two plates, and they can just share the stack of pillows. “We’re gonna need a couple more pillows too. Delta, add it to the list?”

“ _ Understood _ .”

There’s no cameras in the house yet, just a couple microphones and speakers; an intercom system with a few modifications. York knows he’ll need the extra security soon, and that Delta wouldn't mind being able to see them outside of the little camera connected to his computer heart in the office, but for now it helps him to know that no one is watching. For the first time in years.

He kisses a spot of syrup on her cheek, then drags his mouth down to her neck. “What's on your agenda for today? There’s still a couple rooms we could paint. Porch swing needs to be installed. Concrete needs to be poured and set for the posts in the fence before the next rain. Heard the mosquitoes up here are the size of your foot, and we can’t leave puddles around for them to breed in.”

“Well at least we will never have to worry about having that one mosquito in the bedroom that you can hear, but can't see.” Carolina shivers at his touch but powers through. “Probably best to get everything done outside while we can while the weather cooperates.  We can always paint while it rains.”

“Can do the porch swing in the rain, too. So, the fence it is. Breakfast might be the only way I fill you up this morning, babe.” He huffs a sigh against her skin, turning to rest his cheek against hers as he takes a bite of toast. A little sugar floats off to settle on her chest.

“That's fine and all, but if you keep kissing my neck it's going to get very hard to hold back,” Carolina takes another bite, this one while holding his eyes, sensually closing her lips over the tines and pulling back with her own syrupy slowness.  “If you want to get anything done today, stop turning me on.”

“Yeah, but it's  _ fun _ . Don't have to have a full meal, I can just… snack on you whenever I want.” His eyes flick down, to her mouth, her naked breasts. “So delicious.”

He spots the icing sugar on her skin. “Hold still,” he warns her, then ducks his head to swipe his tongue along the top of her breast, pulling away just as fast. “And finish your breakfast. We’ll have to clean the kitchen up first, at the very least.”  

Carolina tries to slow her breathing, tries to concentrate on anything but the way the heat of his mouth is replaced by his saliva cooling on her skin. It's difficult though - she's painfully aware of the heat in her cheeks, the way her nipples harden. Thank God he can't tell she's already getting wet. Now if only she could forget it as well. 

Carolina clears her throat and takes another bite. “Thanks for this. For breakfast. This was a lovely surprise.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.” York takes the last few bites of his slice and leans back, snug at her side. She’s blushing and he wants to get his mouth all over her again, but she needs to eat. It took going into town and seeing what normal people looked like for him to notice how pale she is - how they both are. Whatever augmented, scientifically controlled version of healthy they were in the Project, the months of researching and then running sapped them of some of their strength. York’s got more than a few white hairs at his temples, and he’s not hit 40 years old.

Carolina leans into him, even as she starts to chew her next piece. “It would be too easy to just fall asleep again right here, just like this. I'll be glad once all these little projects are done, just so we can snuggle or sleep whenever we want.  I don't think this will ever get old. I will never take it for granted - being here with you.”

“Me neither.” He sighs, pressing his nose against the side of her neck. “I feel like we’d get bored, though, with nothing to do but each other. It's a little early for retirement. Not that I would ever get bored of you, my Lina bean,” York clarifies, “but it's… nice to be able to make things instead of destroying them. Maybe I’ll get into the furniture making business or something,” and he laughs against her skin, nuzzling her again. “Painting? I think I did a better job than you did in the living room.”

“Did you just make renovation a competition?” There's a bit of an edge to Carolinas voice, but her eyes sparkle. “It is so on.”  She laughs, but also lifts her head, enjoying his touch.  “York… you're doing it again…”

“Yeah, I know. Aren’t I terrible?” He raises his head to whisper in her ear, voice low and purring, lips dragging against her skin. “I’ve got an idea for this morning. You grab a shirt and meet me out in the kitchen, and in between cooking and cleaning we’ll try to find a few seconds to do things that are a little unsanitary. What do you think?”

“I think that's a fantastic idea.” Carolinas face flushes again and she nudges him away.  “If you don't stop and help me move this board, we might have a mess on the bed. C’mon. Move.”

“All right, boss.” He sets it on the far side of the bed, where only the roughest movements would disturb it.  Another kiss, too fast for her to properly return. His grin says he’s enjoying drawing this out.

He rolls out of bed, making a show of stretching and flexing as he walks out, aware his thin black tank does wonders for his shoulders and goes back to cooking. There’s only a little bit of egg mixture for toast, but lots of bacon; he gets to work frying it and waiting for Carolina to join him, already three quarters hard.

Carolina watches him leave, enjoying the swing of his hips that she refuses to believe is anything but deliberate.  

As soon as he is out of sight, she is on her feet. She hurriedly pulls up the covers on her side of the bed - it is by no means “made” but it'll do for now.  Carolina opens the closet door, flipping through the clothes on his side, inspecting a couple shirts before pulling out a red flannel.  She buttons it up, leaving a couple undone at the top, and makes sure that it is long enough to cover her hips. With a nod of satisfaction she rolls up the sleeves and goes to join York in the kitchen.

York blatantly checks her out when she enters the room. “That’s my shirt,” and fails to sound put out. His eyes are dark as they sweep up and down her, all but drooling.

“Is it?” Carolina stops to run her hands down the front of it, taking her time as she moves them over her breasts. “Maybe that explains why I love it so much.” She plays with a button. “Should I take it off instead?”

“No.” He steps in, sweeping a hand up the side of her thigh and taking in a sharp breath as his suspicions are confirmed. She’s wearing nothing underneath it. “I can work around it.” York kisses her, rubbing his thumb against her bare hipbone and pulling away with a groan. “Hang on, gotta flip the bacon.”

“Can I watch? I love watching you play with your meat.”  Carolina can't keep it together and bursts out laughing. “Sorry, that was terrible. I'll go grab the dishes out of the bedroom and take care of that board. Stand there and look hot until I'm done.”

He gives a lazy salute and busies himself cooking, barely paying attention to the task; too distracted by fantasies of taking Carolina from behind as she does the dishes, wrapping her legs around his waist and setting her on the table, her fingers grabbing a handful of his hair and slamming him against a wall, Carolina straddling him and riding him rough and frantic on the hard floor…

Carolina walks in again, carrying their breakfast dishes, which she sets in the sink, turning on the water so they can soak, dissolve the syrup.  “I'll come back to that in a minute.  There's a piece of wood I have to take care of first.” 

As she moves away from the sink she presses against York, not enough to jar him, but just about to brush her breasts against his back.  “Excuse me, just need to get by.”  Once fully behind him, she places her hands  on his hips, grinds lightly against his ass. He sucks in a sharp breath, head tilting back.

“Sorry about that.” With a grin over her shoulder, she walks back into the bedroom to retrieve the board.

York watches her go, nearly burning his hand as he reaches for the bacon without a fork. He pulls away at the last second, instinct kicking in, and he shakes his hand from the sting of a little grease splatter.

What a woman.

He puts the last layer of bacon on the griddle and eases his pants down just a little lower, enough to show some skin, and fixes his hair in his reflection in the microwave. “Better,” he murmurs to himself, then shifts his weight to one leg and waits for Carolina to return.

Carolina walks past the kitchen, board in her arms and deliberately slows, eyeing York up and down before giving him a wink.  She continues on out the door to drop off the board, then after a minute re-enters, running a hand through her hair.  “Sorry it took so long. I had to find a good place to store the board.” Carolina tosses her hair back and gives York a downright scandalous smile.  “Can you think of any good place we can put some wood?”

“I'm sure we can put it to use,” he plays back, gently backing her up against the counter, leaning in to just barely brush his lips against her. York slides his hand under the hem of her borrowed shirt, tracing his fingertips along the inside of her thigh. “Where do you want it?”

“Someplace safe. Someplace easy to access.” Carolina’s eyes half close as she leans toward him. “I can think of a place, but…” she brushes her lips against his, her next words whispered into his mouth, “...might be a bit of a snug fit.  Might take a couple tries before we get it just…right.” Carolina snags his sweatpants drawstrings, tugs him close. 

York moans, yanking her in for a kiss and coaxing her legs apart, slipping between them. Even if it's only for a minute, while the food cooks, he can’t keep his hands off her.

Carolina kisses him back fiercely, raking a hand down over his chest.  She raises one leg to stroke her thigh against him as she pulls back enough to speak. “I thought you had a list you wanted to get done today?”

“You're moving to the top of it,” he mutters, then drops to his knees. “Watch the bacon.”

With no further preamble, he spreads her outer lips with his fingers and licks her clit.

“ _ Fuck _ , York.” One hand fumbles for the fork next to her while the other grips a handful of his hair.  Carolina’s mouth drops open as York does it again and she throws a fast look at the bacon before her eyes roll back. “You sexy bastard.  _ Yes. _ ”

If they could spend every morning like this, York is pretty sure it’d be heaven. Maybe it's her diet, food grown under sunlight and a blue sky, but she tastes different. Better. The moan he presses against her isn't for show or only from the satisfactory sting of her nails against his scalp. York licks into her, tracing the tip of his tongue along her inner lips: he can feel her legs shake so he coaxes her to throw one over his shoulder, holding her up with one hand gripping the countertop.

Carolina groans, sagging back against the counter, melting against it as he licks deeper. She alternates between stroking his hair and pulling him deeper, whispering his name again and again. She can't concentrate on two things at once so she turns off the stove, and gives herself up to him completely, arching her back up over the counter and wrapping both legs over his shoulders.

The weight on his shoulders makes him grateful for all those years of vigorous exercise; he grins against her skin and adjusts his kneel, palming her hip and stroking her thigh with his free hand as he savors the taste of her, the way she chokes on his name. It's nothing like what she’d done to him last night, but somehow gives him that same feeling, all warm and soft and excited for the rest of his life just like this.

“How’s the bacon?” he asks, pulling away just enough to speak, sucking on her clit as he waits for her answer.

“Bacon?” The word has almost no meaning, not while she's like this, wrecked and at the mercy of his tongue. “Oh god, I… god, York...I turned off the stove. Might be done, might not, I don't fucking  _ care _ , just don't want to start a fire,  _ fuck..”   _ Carolina grabs two handfuls of his hair, wrenching him back. “Not when you already make me burn.”

“You’d snap-- my neck-- if I stopped now-- wouldn't you?” he asks, slowing his pace but keeping it steady between his words - not building her arousal but maintaining it. 

“No…” Another moan interrupts her words, and she struggles to keep control. “...but you would sleep on the floor for a week.”

York groans, torn with indecision, and nips the inside of her thigh rather than bite his own lip. “Just want to fuck you thoroughly. Maybe later.”

Carolina’s eyes widen. “Fuck me.” She puts some bite into the command, pulling one leg off his shoulder. “ _ Now. _ ”  

“Here?” He does as she says, eases her other leg down and he stands, but keeps her crowded against the kitchen counters. “Like this? So unsanitary.”

“Fuck your sanitation.”  Carolina touches her fingers to his lips, as her own part. “I just want you.”  

“You have me. Everything.”  York picks her up and sits her on the counter, slipping a finger along her slit. “C’mere.”

Carolina wraps both arms around him, one hand cupping the back of his neck to pull him in for a breathless, hungry kiss. 

He yanks his pants out of the way, guiding his cock inside her and losing the rest of what he wanted to say in the slick heat of her. From this angle she feels even tighter, and he stops with just the head in. “F- _ fuck _ , that’s-- does it hurt?”

“No, feels amazing.” Carolina drops her hands to catch two handfuls of his shirt, pulling him towards her. “Inside me, York.”  She smiles and tears prick at her eyes as the full weight of her words hit her. “Come home.”

Pulling her close, York kisses her and eases himself the rest of the way in; gasping as he bottoms out, and it’s his turn to shake against her. “You’ve always been home to me,” he pants, as she leans against him, pressing kisses into his shoulder.

It's hard to think of anything but the feeling of York inside her, the way he shifts as they both ready themselves. But through the fog in her head, Carolina is glowing.  She strokes her hands over York, anywhere she can reach- down his arms, his back, his face and neck. She half laughs, half sobs as she pulls back to press her forehead to his.  “I'll never get used to this.” 

“Me neither. We could have-- decades of this--” he means to finish that thought but when he catches his breath between kisses, he sees her; hair down and frizzy, glowing red-gold in the late morning sunlight seeping through the kitchen window, wearing his shirt. Nothing else matters.

Well. In none of the scenarios he’d cooked up that morning had he been  _ crying. _

“York--” Carolina catches his face in her hands, brushing his tears away with her thumbs, kissing across his cheeks.  “Hey, you okay?”

“I love you,” he says, with a little furrow of his brow as if it’s the first time he’s realized it himself. “This is-- this is everything I’ve ever wanted.” York lets out a sharp breath and kisses her again, near-breathless from wanting her. His hands find the countertop, hisses into the kiss with how cold it is, and pulls out. He yanks his pants back on and picks her up.

“Bed. Now.” York gives her enough time to wrap her limbs around him and then he’s carrying her back to the bedroom, kissing her at every step.

Carolina clings to him, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. She closes her eyes as he kisses her, trusting York to get them safely to the bed, allowing herself to focus on nothing but him.  

He lays her on the bed, hands urgently rubbing the backs of her thighs to warm and soothe from the cold press of the countertop. “I've got you, I’ve got you,” York reminds her, promises her, as he buries her in kisses. She scrambles backwards on the bed, pulling him along with a fistful of his shirt until they’re both in the middle of it.

Carolina pulls him down on top of her, and for a moment her heat fades into tenderness as she takes York's face in her hands again, smiling up at him as she lets her eyes drift over his features, as though memorizing every inch of him. She meets his eyes again and pulls him closer, until their lips nearly meet.  “Marry me.”

“Yes,” he gasps, crushing his mouth against hers. “Yes, yes, yes, please yes,” and he fights to take off his shirt while still kissing her, desperate and clinging and so much colder without her body against his.

“Easy, easy,” she murmurs, “I'm right here, not going anywhere. We don't have to rush anymore. No one can stop us, No one can call us away. Just you and I, York…”  Carolina slides her hands down York’s sweats to ease them lower, sliding her hands around to brush over his ass and pull him tighter against her. 

“You said this is everything you ever wanted,” Carolina whispers, trying to hold still as York works to remove his pants the rest of the way. “I never dared dream we would get here. I couldn't bring myself to risk it. I'm just a little bit jealous,” she adds as she lifts her knees around him as he settles back down to her. “Not in a bad way. Just… you always had that in your sights. The entire time. I wonder what that feels like, for you now, after keeping faith all this time.”

“Surreal,” he murmurs, then gives a bitter little smile. “Makes me wish I had two eyes to take it all in, but-- I’d have given up so much more than that to be here with you.” Another kiss, one that’s slow and tender as he strokes himself, lines them up again and eases in.

Carolina’s sigh is as soft as the kiss she gives him, and her eyes misty when he meets hers. “You know what though?” Her eyes flutter as he shifts inside her, but she continues on. “I can dream now - I can plan the life I want with you. And there is so much, York.  So much I want to give you, and do with you. And even if we simply stay here the rest of our lives, it would be perfect. I have you now, and no one will ever take you from me again.”

York twines their fingers together, presses the back of her hand against the sheets. “No one and nothing,” he agrees. “Until death. Now come here,” he whispers against her neck as he presses his chest against hers, “and let me give you everything.”

Carolina’s pupils blow with want, but before she can react, he is already moving above her, inside her. She wanted to be uninhibited and loud for him, but instead she presses her head back into the pillow, her words of praise and love barely more than whispers. She melts under the heat and pressure of his body, accepting everything he offers, everything he gives her.

He drags his mouth down her neck, braces himself on the hand holding hers and reaches between them to palm one of her breasts. She gasps and draws her leg up along his, and he does it again, drinking in the sight and feeling of her, so completely focused on doing what he can to pleasure her that nothing else hardly matters. His thrusts into her are deep and ruinously slow, more massage than sex, but judging by the way Carolina flushes all the way down to her chest it feels just as good. York makes love to her like they have all the time in the world for it; and now, they do.

“Tell me how you like it, ‘lina,” he moans into her ear. “Tell me how it feels. Tell me what you want, what you need-- I want you to take it. Take me, just like this, over and over again.”

“You want me to take you, York?” Carolina rolls them both with force, ending with him on his back while she pulls herself up to straddle him properly. She bends over him, eyes blazing, to whisper as she nuzzles his neck. “I like how you get off when I use you, when I cuff you, hold you down and mark you as mine.” 

Carolina nips his ear, brushes her lips down his neck and back up again before continuing. “This is how I like it, you wrecked and willing under me. I want to taste you, ride you, pleasure you, and leave you torn whether to beg for mercy or beg for more.  I want to sate myself on you and leave you wrung out, York. And every day I want you to know that it is all because of how much I love you.” 

York moans, closing his eyes as she starts to move on him in earnest. “God, yes, please-- I love you, I love you, I love you like this-- ohhh, fuck, I love this so--” She changes the angle to take him deeper and his breath hitches, eyes threatening to roll back in his head. “Fuck me, break me, I’m yours forever,  _ aahh _ , shit, shit that’s so good-- you’re so good, I love you--”

Words melt into inarticulate sounds, a stuttered mess of vowels as Carolina rides him, still in his shirt and leans down to suck dark hickeys over his neck. There’s no one but her to hear him, so York doesn’t try to hold back a thing, letting her fuck him into a vocal, slutty mess as he matches her movements.

“I love hearing you fall apart, York.” Carolina kisses the base of his neck, along his shoulder, and drags her fingernails almost lazily down his chest. “the way you sound as you get closer and closer to coming. The frantic way you beg me not to let you come, sometimes. I love the way you moan and howl and whine. Maybe one day I will try gagging you, but no time soon, I would miss all your pretty sounds.”

“I'm going to find some good rope too.  Practice tying you up.  This bed will be  _ perfect _ for chaining you, keeping you naked and ready for me all day.” Carolina traces along York's neck, once again imagining a collar, and moans as she feels herself grow wetter.

“Please,” he begs, “please-- do that, tie me up, edge me for-- oh, oh god, you’re so slick and hot-- you like this, huh? You like-- ah,  _ fuck _ , you like holding me down and-- and thinking about me like that. Fuck, you do, you really--” Feeling her reaction to voicing his own fantasies has him nearly sobbing under her, hands on her hips and thighs in fragile, shaking reverence. “‘m so lucky, so-- ooooh, oh, f-fuck, I’m so lucky to be your man. Love this, love bein’ at your m-mercy, all this-- shit, shit you’re so good, feel so good, I’m losin’ my mind--”

“Good, York.” Carolina tries to keep her air of control, cool and demanding, but the thought of York helpless and submissive beneath her is cracking her into pieces, and even a mere glimpse down at him now leaves her breathless. “Fuck, look at you. You look so close already.”

“I am,” and he swallows hard, “I am, I am, but I can-- I’ll wait for you. Least I can do.”

“I’m not far behind.”  Carolina presses her forehead to his, pushing to keep up a steady rhythm as she continues to ride him, but it’s getting harder to do. “I love you.”

“Y-you, too-- what do you need?”

“All I need is to watch you fall to pieces below me. I want to watch you lose your mind. And I want to hold your hand as I lose mine along with you.”

He nods, offering her his hands, holding them both above his head so she’s stretched out above him, pinning his wrists down. From this close, it's easy for him to move with her, pick up some of the slack, and kiss her lightly on the lips.

“Come with me,” he pleads.

“Yes.”  Carolina aches with exertion, aches with need.  Her next kiss is wet and heavy, and she has to break it off, dropping her head to pant against his collarbone.  She tightens her grip in his, and starts to moan.

Beneath her, York’s breathing is quickly becoming more ragged. His body tenses, his fingers squeeze tighter around hers and he bucks against her movements despite his efforts to stay still and let her use him.  York’s moans intersect with hers and they build off each other, feed off each other in volume and intensity.  Carolina lifts herself awkwardly to watch York as he pushes his head back into the pillows, eyes rolling wildly as he tries to keep them open, tries to focus on her.  

It's seeing him so broken that does it for her - Carolina chokes on her own breath as she seizes around him, crushing his hands in hers as she comes. She jerks as York frantically bucks beneath her.  Her breath comes in moans, feral, each deeper and wilder than the last, but they are drowned out by his as his entire body goes rigid under her.  

“All of it, you slut…” Her pleasure is pushing almost into pain, but Carolina rocks against him, tries to make her voice rough even as she feels she might shake into pieces. “Give me all your come, York.” 

York lets out a strangled scream and Carolina fights the urge to silence him, but there is no longer any need for that. They are kilometers away from any neighbor, light years away from the ship where they had to hide their affair.  Her strength gives out and she drops onto his chest, only half aware of his last twitches, the kiss he presses against her neck. 

Blinded by his orgasm, York clings to Carolina as the final shocks course through his body. He feels vulnerable, like she’d cracked him open and emptied him entirely but filled in the emptiness with love. For what feels like an eternity, he does nothing but hold her to him as their breathing settles and they come back to their senses.

“Holy shit that was amazing,” he murmurs against her, nuzzling her a little more insistently. “You good? Grunt once for yes, twice for no.”

Carolina grunts once, then gives a weak laugh into his neck. “I can't move. Just gonna use you for a pillow.” She huffs a little sigh. “You smell nice.”

“Like French toast?” he asks, and he can't stop the giddy little laugh that slips out at the end. “Shit, that was so good. Sorry, I'm-- you called me a  _ slut _ ,” he marvels with a grin, stroking up and down her spine, encouraging her to lay still and relax.

“Did I?”  Carolina smiles, brings one hand down to the hem of his shirt, to trace a heart blindly on his hipbone with her fingertip. “Were you being particularly slutty at the time?” 

“Probably,” he concedes, too tired to double check the exact definition of slut and praying Delta doesn't chime in with it. “Fuck, I'm still tingling. I am getting nothing else done until this afternoon.”

“What can I say?  I work hard to be good at what I do. If I'm leaving the whole super soldier thing behind me, I have to channel all that energy somewhere.” She leans up to give him an arrogant smirk, then dips in for a kiss. “Unless you think I need a different hobby.”

York groans, chasing her mouth after the kiss and falling back on the bed with a huff. “No complaints from me if that's what you wanna do with your time. You're very, very talented at it.” He shivers under her as she shifts, even that subtle movement around him sending lightning bolts up his spine.

Carolina doesn't fail to notice and gives one more good thrust down onto him to hear him gasp and is a moment away from pulling off him when she hesitates - “Uh… bad idea.” She lowers herself back down. “How much longer do you think it will take before we remember to keep towels next to the bed? Shit. Oh well, guess I have to stay here with you like this. All day.”  

Carolina hums with satisfaction as she steals another kiss. “You know, if you are so easily worn out, how will you ever make good on your boast to make me overflow with your come?”

“Guess we’ll have to keep practicing,” he purrs, throwing his arms around her neck to skate his nails lightly down the length of her spine. “Get back in shape.”

Carolina shivers under his touch, feeling the pickle of goosebumps running down her arms. “I would be happy to put you through your paces.” She strokes along his cheek, eyes soft. “I actually kinda miss sparring with you. Though I guess you'll be spending a lot more time pinned underneath me, so perhaps things aren't all that different.” She gives York an evil smile and starts kissing lightly down his neck.

“We’ve got a couple extra rooms. We could make one a gym.” He hesitates; he’s already earmarked one as a nursery, but they’re not sure if she can still have children. “For now, at least. Might have to turn it into storage once we start actually getting things.”

Carolina is quiet for a moment. “I don't want to be…” She cuts off, tries again. “Just… before we get too crazy with other plans, we might need to be sure we don't need that room for… something else,” she finishes lamely, and turns her head away from him as she rests against his shoulder. 

“Lina, ‘lina, ‘lina,” he hugs her tight against him, rolling them both over to their sides - he’d been aiming to roll them all the way but was still too damn loopy, and he smothers a snort of laughter at his own failure. “Whatever you want to do with the house, we’ll do it.”

Reaching behind her, he finds his discarded shirt, takes a heartbeat to regret that he’d elected to wear black, and eases it between her thighs as he pulls out. There’s… a lot of semen. York distracts himself by focusing on the first non-sexual thing to pop into his mind.

“Also? A nursery gym would be the sickest room ever. Think about it. Jogging on a treadmill while trying to burp a baby? Doing curls while you wait for her to go to sleep? And then, the whole floor is padded when she’s a toddler! Just move the heavy stuff out and it’d be the safest room ever. You’re marrying a  _ genius _ .”

The images bring a lump to her throat but still a genuine smile to her face.  “A genius, a masochist, a true romantic… what else? Let's hear the whole package deal that I'm getting.”

“One of the prettiest half blind soldiers to ever come outta the UNSC, that’s for sure,” he gloats. “Uh, let’s see… B Average, humanities major who decided to help people by shooting them. Maybe not so much a genius then, but I learned. Also, as you can tell, huge nerd.”

“So where did the whole security specialist cum hacker cum locksmith bit come in?” Carolina turns back to eye him with interest.  

“I said b average. I had some… hobbies in high school and college that I wouldn’t really put on a resume.” He makes a face. “I thought lockpicking was a cool skill and I kept losing the keys to my bike lock. The rest I picked up on the job. We had a  _ manual  _ on it. It wasn’t that hard to get down the basics.”

“For once you’re being modest - I tried to train on the holographic locks.  And when you were out of commission after you and Delta were attacked, I had to look into what parts of your skillset needed to be picked up by other people, and tried to see how much of it I could take on myself.  I couldn’t do it.  Any of it.  Just couldn’t wrap my head around where I even needed to start.”

“Granted..” Carolina tilts her head from side to side as though in the middle of an internal debate, “...I wasn’t really in the best frame of mind to tackle something like that at the time.  I would never have admitted that, though.”  Carolina props herself up to give him her full attention.  “I know that we’ll never have the equipment to be able to deal with holographic locks again, but I think I’d enjoy learning some of the other stuff from you.  The basics at least.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s kind of like-- trying to debate someone in a foreign language. Helps when you’re fluent in the tongue. I could try to teach you some stuff.” He makes a show of licking his lips. “I’ve been told I’m a very cunning linguist.”

Carolina groans wholeheartedly, slapping her hand on the bed. “I’ve killed people for less. I’d push you off the bed but the edge is too far away.”

“And I didn’t even  _ consider  _ the tactical advantages to this bed when we bought it. It really is the gift that keeps giving.” York rolls her over and bites her gently on the nose. “You’re such a badass, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Carolina doesn’t feel like a badass in this moment - she feels lazy, and soft, and content to be pinned to the mattress by his body. She winds her arms around his neck pulls him down so his forehead rests on hers. “Look at you. I’ve never seen you this happy. I almost miss having my helmet, just so I could take pictures of how you look right now. It’s a lot harder to lose a helmet than a phone and I haven’t seen my phone in like… two days now.”

He’s got a pithy response about the stress of war on his tongue but he swallows it gladly. “I think you just fucked me stupid and for once, I didn’t have to go run laps an hour later. Do you want me to have D call it?”

“Later. Everything can wait until later. Everything but you.” Carolina corrals him back in with her legs, to hold him as close as she can. “For now, this is all I need. You. Me. That’s it.”

York can’t hide the way the press of her thighs around him makes his heart skip a beat, but the flash of arousal fades just as fast as it came, settling back down to his sated, delighted warmth.

He kisses her, deep and sweet, bone-deep satisfied with the world for once. “Today is perfect. Let’s hope tomorrow is, too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
